There is an known ophthalmic imaging apparatus arranged to scan a laser beam on a predetermined portion (a fundus, an anterior segment, etc.) of an examinee's eye and receive the laser beam reflected by the predetermined portion to thereby obtain a front image of the predetermined portion. Such apparatus is provided with for example two or more types of monochromatic laser sources such as an infrared laser source, a red laser source, a green laser source, a blue laser source, and others. These laser sources are selectively used according to purposes of medical examinations and so on.
However, the apparatus provided with two or more types of the monochromatic laser sources tends to have a complex structure. Furthermore, obtainable images are limited according to the types of the laser sources.